cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Media Archive (Rewrite)
Written by CremationWorks. Me and my friends had a sleepover one night, and gathered around to look stories from the Creepypasta Wiki, a site that one of us found while searching for scary stories online. Now, we read a whole bunch of them together. We had some laughs, some scares, and overall, it was a fun night. Eventually, one of my friends, Ryan, decided to make a bet with me. "Hey, dude, you think some of these stories are real?" "What?" "You know, what of some of these stories actually happened, and they're real?" "I highly doubt that. After all, these stories are all fiction. None of them are real, and they never will be." "You know, I do believe that their is at least ONE creepypasta on there that's real. One of the most believable stories are Lost Episode Creepypastas. I mean, come on, anyone can make them." "You kind of have a point there..." "Listen, if you end up finding footage of one, i'll give you 10 dollars. Deal?" "Alright. Bring it on." I attempted to look for footage of a classic lost episode 'pasta. Squidward's Suicide. Cliche', I know. Anyway, after a few minutes of searching, I found nothing. I only found people reading it, or links to the story itself. I decided to go a step further, and install a virtual machine. I set it up, and run it. I decided to use Tor, as it was, in my opinion, one of the best private browser you could use in a VM. I type in Squidward's Suicide, and to my surprise, a website came up. Lost Media Archive - Footage Lost To Time "Hey, I think you finally found what you're looking for." "Think this is just a virus website?" "It could be. Tell you what, i'll sweeten the deal. If your computer ends up getting fucked up due to a virus from this site, i'll buy you a new one with my own money." After agreeing, I clicked on the website. It's design was rather simple. It was just a large list of videos with a play button. "Well, see if they work." I attempt to search for Squidward's Suicide, and I finally find a video of it when I scrolled down further. I didn't really expect it to be real... "Well, guess I owe you... But first, let's play the video. I want to see if this is the exact same video described in the story." I press play and to my surprise, it had a warning before it played. "This footage was never supposed to be seen by the public. If you happen to read this message, then i'm warning you... please, don't watch it. It's only supposed to be seen by Nickelodeon Employees/Interns/Animators/Editors, etc." "I think this IS real. Well, let's watch it." We all gather around as we watch the video. It was almost the exact same as the story, but with a few differences... First, the video was in high quality. By that, I mean the footage was in the highest quality i've seen for a video at the time. Second, the dead children images were entirely removed. Instead, it was replaced with a few messages. "If you see this, you're currently watching this, I made this with as much care as I could. Do you like my masterpiece?" "I know all of you viewing this have so many questions, but they won't get answered. I just want to see you suffer." After a minute or so after squidward shot himself, a video played... It was the children from the images, except, it wasn't an image this time. It was a video. We all got to see them killed. "Dude, what the fuck!?" "Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off! PLEASE!" "Alright, alright! Calm down! I'm trying to turn it off!" After closing the website, my computer crashed, and it wasn't able to start up again. I ended up getting more than just the ten dollars. I was actually given the best computer at the time, as well as fifty dollars. I never ended up takling to Ryan again. Every time I called, his father answered by saying, "He's too traumatized. Please... Just leave him alone for now. He needs time to recover from what you showed him." I want to let you all know that Lost Episode Creepypastas are real. You just need to know where to look to find them. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes